In a cellular wireless communication system, a mobile terminal suffers very strong interference from adjacent cells when the mobile terminal approaches a cell boundary. This results in significant performance degradation. Although many techniques, such as multi-user detection (MUD) and interference cancellation, have been proposed to mitigate multiple access interference (MAI) at base stations, there is little interest in mitigating the interference in mobile terminals. Conventional techniques proposed for base stations require substantial information about the interferers, which may not be available at the mobile terminal. Thus, conventional techniques are usually too complicated to be implemented in mobile terminals.